Denis Diderot
1751: Encyclopédie ou dictionnaire raisonné des sciences, des arts et des métiers. Als moderner Nachdruck und Ausahl von Beispielen * Diderots Enzyklopädie (Mit Kupferstichen aus den Tafelbänden) * Neu ediert von Anette Selg und Rainer Wieland; übersetzt aus dem Französischen von Holger Fock, Theodor Lücke, Eva Moldenhauer, Sabine Müller * Bei Die andere Bibliothek, 2013, 508 Seiten. ISBN 9783847700135 Die Enzyklopädie oder das vernünftig durchdachte Lexikon der Wissenschaften, Künste und Gewerbe wurde zum Synonym für das, was uns Späteren als das Jahrhundert der Aufklärung erscheint. Die Wikipedia ihrer Zeit. Oder historisch in der richtigen Reihenfolge: die Wikipedia ... Als die ersten Bände dieses von Denis Diderot und seinem Freund Jean Baptiste le Rond d’Alembert angestrebten Kompendiums allen Wissens ihrer Zeit 1751 erschienen, trafen sie auf ein überwältigendes Interesse: Diderots Enzyklopädie erleuchtete die Eliten Europas. thumb|Anatomiedarstellung in der 1. (Folio-)Ausgabe der Enc. rais. Denis Diderot beschrieb selbst das immer wieder ökonomisch, politisch, juristisch bedrohte Mammutunternehmen in einemlexikalischen Eintrag unter E – wie Enzyklopädie: ::»Tatsächlich zielt eine Enzyklopädie darauf ab, die auf der Erdoberfläche verstreuten Kenntnisse zu sammeln, das allgemeine System dieser Kenntnisse den Menschen darzulegen, mit denen wir zusammenleben, und es den nach uns kommenden Menschen zu überliefern, damit die Arbeit der vergangenen Jahrhunderte nicht nutzlos für die kommenden Jahrhunderte gewesen sei ...« Die Enzyklopädie enthält Beiträge von 142 namentlich bekannten weiteren Bearbeitern – darunter d’Holbach, Montesquieu, Rousseau und Voltaire und als einziger Frau Susanne-Marie de Vivans. 1759, nach Erscheinen des siebten Textbandes, wurde die Encyclopédie sogar vorläufig gestoppt und von Papst Clemens XIII. offiziell verdammt. Doch fanden die Enzyklopädisten immer wieder Unterstützung bei hochgestellten Kreisen. Der Verleger Le Breton nutzte die erzwungene Pause, um 1762 mit der Herausgabe der Tafelbände zu beginnen (zwischen 1762 und 1772). Die elf Bildtafel-Bände mit 2.885 Kupferstichen und 2.575 Erläuterungen auf etwa 7.000 Seiten ergänzten die alphabetisch geordneten Textbände. Diese Trennung von Text und Bild war ja vor allem der Drucktechnik geschuldet und könnte also separat erfolgen. Der Druck der Textbände 8-17 wurde heimlich in Paris weiterbetrieben. 1765 erschienen sie dann auf einen Schlag, mit dem fingierten Druckort Neufchatel. __toc__ Im Laufe der Jahre wuchs die Encyclopédie weit über den Plan von 1751 hinaus. Statt der ursprünglichen 8 Text- und Tafelbände, die bis 1754 vorliegen sollten, kamen bis 1780 bereits 35 Bände zusammen. Die Encyclopédie wurde auch ein kommerzieller Erfolg. Raubdrucker erschienen in Lucca und Livorno. Der Verleger Panckoucke strebte eine grundlegende Neubearbeitung an, die Encyclopédie méthodique, ein gigantisches Werk, bei dem der Stoff auf 50 Sachgebiete verteilt werden sollte. Trotz seiner zwischen 1782 und 1832 erschienenen rund 200 Bände blieb es ein Torso. Die Bibliothek des Deutschen Museums besitzt drei unterschiedliche Ausgaben , die originale Pariser Folioausgabe, die Quartausgabe von Yverdon sowie die späte Oktavausgabe der Sociétés typographiques. Die "kurze" Neuedition (2013) von Anette Selg und Rainer Wieland folgt der Überlegung: Was interessiert heute jemanden aus diesem gewaltigen Steinbruch des Lebens? Beigegeben sind einige ausgewählte Kupferstiche aus den Tafelbänden. Zeittafel (frz.) *1746 - Le libraire Le Breton et ses trois associés David, Durand et Briasson, obtiennent un privilège royal de vingt ans pour la publication d’un Dictionnaire universel des arts et des sciences, traduit de la Cyclopedia or an Universal Dictionnary of Arts and Sciences, d’Ephraïm Chambers. Il confie la directon rédactionnelle à l’abbé Gua de Malves, de l’Académie des sciences. Celui-ci engage, entre autres collaborateurs, Diderot et d’Alembert. *1747 - En octobre, Gua de Malves abandonne au profit de Diderot et d’Alembert, nommés co-directeurs. *1749 - Diderot est incarcéré quelque temps à Vincennes pour ses Lettres sur les aveugles à l’usage de ceux qui voient, la réputation sulfureuse attachée à ses premiers écrits se trouve ainsi confirmée *1750 - Le Prospectus, rédigé par Diderot, lance une souscription pour la vente d’une Encyclopédie ou dictionnaire universel des arts et des sciences en dix volumes dont deux de planches. Il en présente le plan suivant l’Arbre des connaissances humaines emprunté à Francis Bacon, ce qui déclenche une polémique avec les jésuites (ce n’est plus Dieu, mais l’homme qui est au centre de l’univers). Dès le début, la Compagnie de Jésus, par l’intermédiaire de son journal Mémoires de Trévoux, dirigé par le père Berthier, exprime son opposition à une entreprise qu’elle juge dirigée contre l’Église et la morale chrétienne. Assez vite d’ailleurs, pape, jansénistes et jésuites combattront avec la même vigueur l’Encyclopédie. * 1751 - Parution du premier volume, avec, légèrement modifié, l’Arbre des connaissances commenté par Diderot (Observations sur la division des sciences du chancelier Bacon) et le Discours préliminaire de d’Alembert, qui expose les buts de la publication et qui est considéré comme un véritable manifeste des « Lumières ». *1765 - Les dix derniers volumes, imprimés secrétement sans privilège, paraissent sous adresse (fausse) de Neuchâtel. *1762 à 1772 - Parution des onze volumes de planches. * 1768 - Panckoucke, qui est alors le libraire de l’Imprimerie royale et de l’Académie des sciences, veut rééditer l’Encyclopédie. Diderot tente de l’en dissuader. Dans un mémoire, il estime que l’Encyclopédie a été sabotée par des collaborateurs médiocres et qu’elle doit être complètement réécrite. Panckoucke rachète cependant les droits et les cuivres gravés à Le Breton et à ses associés. * 1776-1777 - Cinq volumes de Supplément au Dictionnaire raisonné, dont un de planches, sont publiés à Paris et Amsterdam. Diderot et la plupart de ses collaborateurs n’ont pas participé à la rédaction. * 1778 - Panckoucke s’attèle à une autre entreprise extravagante, basée sur la refonte de l’Encyclopédie de Diderot, mais organisée par ordre des matières, et rédigée par des auteurs appartenant tous à l’intelligentsia de l’époque. Son Encyclopédie méthodique comprendra 202 volumes et ne sera terminée qu’en 1832, trente-trois ans après sa mort ... Vergleiche Geschichte und Entwicklung der Enzyklopädie. (Artikel bei de Wp) Literatur, Weblinks *Inhalt des Auswahlbandes (Die andere Bibliothek, 2013) * Dazu bei Wikipedia (de, fr): **Über die Bücher der E. (de) – (frz.) ** https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denis_Diderot ** https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Baptiste_le_Rond_d’Alembert ** https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_de_Jaucourt über 15.000 Beiträge In der Bibliothek des Deutschen Museums München vorhandene Ausgaben etc. * Encyclopédie, ou dictionnaire raisonné des sciences, des arts et des métiers. T.1-17. Planches T.1-11. Suppl. T.1-4. Planches. Table analytique. T.1.2. Paris: Le Breton u.a. 1751-1780. (Originale Folioausgabe, zusammen 35 Bänden) *Encyclopédie, ou dictionnaire raisonné des connoissances humaines. T.1-42. Suppl. T.1-6. Planches T.1-10. Yverdon: de Felice 1770-1780. Quartausgabe mit zusammen 58 Bänden, grundlegend überarbeitet. Sign.: 1937 B 17 *Encyclopédie, ou dictionnaire raisonné des sciences, des arts et des métiers. T.1-36 Doppelbände. Planches T.1-3. Lausanne: Sociétés typographiques 1780-1782. Oktavausgabe mit zusammen 75 Bänden, textgleich mit der Genfer Quartausgabe. Der Tafelteil stark gekürzt und von geringer Druckqualität. Sign.: 1927 A 170 *Encyclopédie méthodique. Marine. T.1-3. Planches. Paris: Panckoucke 1783-1787. Die Bibliothek besitzt nur dieses kleine Teilstück des großen Werkes. Sign.: 1900 B 84 *Bret, Patrice: Lavoisier et l'Encyclopédie méthodique. Firenze 1997. Sign.: SA 5501 (28 Unpublizierter Entwurf Lavoisiers für die Encyclopédie méthodique. * Collison, Robert: Encyclopaedias: their history through the ages. New York 1964. Darin S.114-137: Diderot and the Encyclopédistes. Sign.: 1965 A 639 * The Encyclopédie and the Age of Revolution. Ed.: Clorinda Donato. Boston, Mass. 1992. Sehr informativer Ausstellungskatalog. Sign.: 1995 B 635 *Darnton, Robert: Glänzende Geschäfte. Die Verbreitung von Diderots Encyclopédie. Berlin 1993. Sign.: 1993 A 784 *Kafker, Frank A.: The Encyclopedists as individuals: a biographical dictionary of the authors of the Encyclopédie. Oxford 1988. Sign.: Gesch. 113.847 *Lepape, Pierre: Denis Diderot. Eine Biographie. Frankfurt 1994. Sign.: Gesch. 099.192